


Mistaken Identity

by gessorosso



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso
Summary: its a drawing!





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> My Stupid Cupid for Oceaxe. Her prompt was Mistaken identity which I found really difficult to do as an art piece. This was the piece I finished and then later I finally came up with an idea that better fit the prompt that I am still working on. I broke my arm a couple weeks ago so it's slow going but I plan to add it once it's finished!


End file.
